


Just tell her!

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, F/M, Family, Female Reader, Friendship, Love, Reader-Insert, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, Garth bringt Dean dazu, dir seine Liebe zu gestehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just tell her!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just tell her!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598930) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Als Garth sah, wie Dean zu dir sah, seufzte er. „Komm schon, Dean. Sag es ihr!“  
Der Jäger sah auf. „Was? Wovon sprichst du?“  
„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich spreche! Und selbst wenn du denkst ich sei dumm, ich bin es nicht, und ich habe auch Augen im Kopf. Also rede mit ihr.“  
„W-“, begann Dean, aber Garth unterbrach ihn.  
„Nein, versuch gar nicht erst das Gegenteil zu behaupten. Ich weiß es. Du weißt es. Sie sollte es wissen. Also sag es ihr. Und sag es ihr bald, denn ich wette sie wird nicht ihr ganzes Leben darauf warten, dass du es endlich mal auf die Reihe kriegst.“  
Dean schloss den Mund wieder, und drehte sich dann um, nur um dich an der Tür stehen zu sehen, wie du mit Sam zusammen lachtest.  
„Vertrau mir, Dean. Sie mag dich auch. Also geh hin, und sag es ihr. Schick Sam zu mir oder so, damit ihr nicht unterbrochen werdet sondern so ungestört wie möglich seid.“  
Dean nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Garth verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nein, Dean. Hör auf zu denken. Mach es einfach!“ Für einen Augenblick saßen sie schweigend da. „Mach es, oder ich werde es tun“, meinte Garth dann, und Dean seufzte.  
„Okay, ich hab's kapiert. Ich werde nach ihr sehen.“  
„Gut. Und vermassle das mit meiner Schwester nicht, okay?“  
„Ich hasse dich“, murmelte Dean leise.  
„Das habe ich gehört, und nein, tust du nicht“, erwiderte Garth mit einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er zu lachen begann.


End file.
